Color Rosa -SasuSaku
by YushikaUchiha1
Summary: Sakura H. Es hija adoptiva de Minato U. a los 12años Jiraiya se la llevo a españa pero antes de irse fue al parque a dar una vuelta y ahi conocio al niño que le robo su primer beso y ya no lo recuerda pero no pierde las esperezas de volverlo a ver. ahora regreso por el cumpleaños n19 de Naruto y un viejo pero inreconosible sentimiento aparecio al ver a el mejor amigo de su hermano.


**Varios Reencuentros...**

_**Mi nombre es Sasuke Uchica tengo 19 años de edad, soy alto mido unos 1,87 tengo piel tan clara que se algo pálida. Tengo grandes ojos negros como la noche que me hacen tener una mirada fría e intimidante, mis labios son finos, mi cabello es algo negro azulado como el de mi madre, tengo excelente cuerpo y aun así siendo delgado tengo algunos músculos marcados pero no al modo de exagerar, siempre eh sido frio y arrogante con las personas su pongo que eso lo he sacado de mi padre, soy anti-social, Me encanta la adrenalina, Muy inteligente, arrogante y egoísta. No me importa lo que digan o piensen los de más sobre mí, Nunca me ha interesado alguna chica ya que todas son igual; con un estúpido piropo barato y ya las tienes a tus pies dispuestas a abrirse de piernas, pero si cuando tenía 10 años hubo una niña diferente a las demás tuve el privilegio de robarle su primer beso, ese beso me había enloquecido como nunca lo había hecho antes… Era tan dulce y perfecto ese beso que muy pocas veces lo recuerdo como fue, aunque ya no me acuerde del rostro de aquella niña. Ella me había contado que se tenía que mudar a España y yo le prometí que jamás la olvidaría y le regale mi bufanda ya que en eso entonces era invierno. Desde ese día en el parque fue la primera y ultimas que bese a una niña, aquella niña me intereso bastante que digamos, siempre fui a aquel parque para poder recordar aquel momento pero deje de ir… poco a poco voy perdiendo las esperanzas de volver a verla algún día.**_

_****__Soy de familia adinerada e importante, en cualquier parte mi apellido es muy respetado, Ya que Fugaku Uchiha; mi padre un impórtate y prestigiado hombre de negocios en el mundo financieros, él tiene una mirada sería, cansada y fría más que la mía, siempre lo he admirado en todo lo que hace por la gente y por notros también en muy generoso que digamos. A mis hermanos y a mí no_ nos faltan nada ya que siempre nos cumple cada capricho y lujos. Mi madre Mikato Uchiha, bueno ella es… ella es muy amorosa y amable con sus hijos siempre nos da amor y cariño de más pero es de temer cuando hacemos alguna tarugada, le gusta hacer y crear ropa, en realidad es muy buena en eso también le encanta cocinar como para un ejército entero…mi padre siempre la regaña por eso pero se calla cuando ella le lanza una mirada asesina y lo obliga a comer igual a igual que nosotros comemos todo sin chistar. Después está mi Hermanita menor y mejor amiga Hinata Uchiha tiene 18 años ella algo baja de estatura siempre la molesto diciéndole enana, es igual que yo en la apariencia pero no en carácter ella más bien tiene el mismo carácter que mi madre; amorosa y amable con todos, ella siempre se preocupa por mi o por mi hermano mayor Itachi, siempre me aconseja, me apoya, me regaña o cualquier otra cosa, Es novia de Naruto Uzumaki el rubio estúpido de mi mejor amigo lo conozco desde hace años gracias a ella, y hoy en su cumpleaños número 19, pero aunque siempre le diga cosas para molestarlo, es cursi decir esto pero lo quiero y aprecio tanto como a un hermano… él y yo nos comprendemos y nos llevamos muy bien que digamos, por algo nos hicimos mejores amigos… bueno por Ultimo esta Itachi Uchiha tiene 22 años es mi hermano mayor es más alto que yo por unos centímetros más, somos muy diferentes , él se parece más a mi padre en lo físico pero no mentalmente, él es divertido, burlón y travieso hasta parece que algunas veces le falta una tuerca … pero en fin! En resumen amo a mi familia.

_**Ahora estamos terminando las vacaciones de Verano solo faltan una semana para era eso, Naruto, Hinata e Itachi y conseguimos entrar en el Instituto Sakaino; escuela donde van los niños adinerados de familias prestigiada la mayor envidia de los pobretones que muy pocas veces logran entran. Hace unos días atrás nosotros fuimos a hacer el examen de admisión y estuvimos unas horas ahí y cuando salimos nos pareció muy fácil que digamos hasta naruto logro entrar. Ah Naruto a Hinata y a mí nos tocó en el mismo salón y a Itachi en otro ya que él es más grande que nosotros, estuvimos unos minutos más allí hasta que salió la secretaria; Shizune Katō para avisarnos que aprobamos el examen y nos fuimos de allí. Cuando salimos conocimos a Gaara tiene nuestra edad y nos contó que él también estaba en mismo salón que nosotros ya que paso el examen sin dificultad alguna. Ahora solo queda esperar a que comiencen las clases pero no sé porque pero tengo el presentimiento que este año de diferente…**_

* * *

_**Mi nombre es Sakura Haruno tengo 21 años mido 1,79, mi cabello es extrañamente rosado largo pasando por mi cintura , tengo ojos grandes jades son algo claro de color, labios carnosos y rasados, mi piel es clara, tengo buen cuerpo si se puede decir, siempre eh entrenado haciendo ejercicio , también tengo músculos mejor no exageradamente solo está un poco marcado. Bueno. mi madre se llamaba Mebuki Haruno era madre soltera porque mi padre la había abandonado cuando quedo embaraza de mí y nos habíamos quedado en la calle sin hogar alguno, me culpo por eso, siempre me golpeaba hasta dejarme algo roto eso me dolía, no solo los golpes si no también me gritaba que yo era una basura y me era mejor abortarme, desde ahí deje de amarla aunque me doliera ya no era mi madre, con el pasar de los días me había vuelto completamente fría y sin sentimientos algunos ya no sentía nada con cada golpe que me daba esa extraña mujer, ella había elegido prostituirse para darnos de comer ya que nunca conseguido empleo y siempre andamos en la calle divagando por ahí. Cuando yo tenía 6 años, ella había agarrado una rara enfermedad terminal a causa de la prostitución estuvo una encerrada en el hospital, en cual no podíamos pagarlo, asique ella me mandaba a robar para poder pagarlo, sentía y sabía que ese día ella ya estaba en las últimas horas de vida. ese día yo estaba en un lujoso restaurante caro sabía que ahí iban los hombre de dinero así que sin pensarlo dos veces me adentre a ese lugar a escondidas , vi a un atractivo hombre rubio de ojos azules que parecía muy serio de mi punto de vista, gatee hasta donde estaba el sentado e intente sacar su billetera del bolsillo pero no estaba la billetera ahí, cuando quise escapar el mesero del lugar me había agarrado de la oreja y levantado de hombre rubio furioso le ordeno que me dejara en paz … eso se me hizo un tanto extraño porque quien sería tan bueno con una mocosa cuando intenta robarle!…El mesero confundido me deja y se fue ,El hombre me sonrió de una forma cálida y había dicho que se llamaba Minato Uzumaki… me pregunto porque intente robarle, yo inconscientemente le había explicado todo así que sin darme cuenta ya nos habíamos encontrado en el hospital donde estaba mi madre, el entro en aquella habitación dejándome a mi afuera en unas de la frías sillas. Después de media hora salió de allí con una expresión completamente triste se arrodillo para estar a mi altura y me dijo que mi madre había muerto yo solo asentí con la cabeza de forma de entendimiento ya no me importaba nada esa extraña… y me di vuelta para irme pero Minato me detuvo el paso poniendo su mano en mi hombro mirándome confundido y me pregunto adónde me dirigía o donde vivía lo cual yo le respondí de manera fría ¨vivo sola en la calle¨ él sonrió y me conto que mi madre le había entregado todos mis papeles y le había que pedido que por favor me cuidara… me dijo ¨ ahora eres mi hija cerecito¨ no sé por qué pero en ese instante le sonreí ¿será por el apodo o porqué desde ahora era su hija? De cualquier manera me gusto ambas cosas. el sin pensarlo dos veces me abrazo tan fuerte y cálidamente que me sorprendió era la primera vez que alguien me abrazaba con cariño, después de unos segundos el me soltó un poco para mirarme y decirme ¨vamos a nuestra casa¨ en verdad me emociono eso pero mas no lo demostré , y nos fuimos en su auto lujoso que conducía un chofer que condujo por unos minutos hasta llegar a una enorme y hermosa mansión de color azul con enormes ventanas a variedad y un bellísimo y enorme patio adornado con varios enormes y gigantescos arboles de cerezos, nos bajamos del auto y caminamos hasta la enorme puerta la cual estaba abierta dejando ver a una mujer de cierta edad media y a un niño pequeño de unos 2 años menor que yo, el niño corrió hasta Minato y lo abrazo de una pierna en ese momento el niño noto mi presencia y no me dijo nada hasta llegar a la puerta de su mansión, Ahí Minato me lo presente me dijo que era su único hijo y que su esposa había muerto al nacer y él era lo que más amaba en este mundo ya que le prometió a su esposa que lo cuidaría muy bien antes de morir, yo solo escuchaba atenta sin decir algo y sin mostrar expresión alguna. Minato le había contado todo lo que paso esa tarde pero la sirvienta y Naruto así es como se llama el niño no comprendieron me miraron con desprecio e hicieron berrinche quejándose de mí pero más a mí no me importo ya que ellos tenían razón, Minato hizo callar a la sirvienta… A su hijo solo lo miro el al parecer entendió y termino callándose el también.**_

_**Minato le había pedido a aquella sirviente que me fuera preparar una habitación y que valla a comprarme ropa nueva, yo le dije que eso no era necesario de irme a comprar ropa nueva y el insistió tanto que termine aceptándolo…le pregunte si había alguna manera de agradecerle todo lo que hace por mí, el me miro y me dijo ¨la hay…dime papa¨**_

_**Habían 4 años ya desde aquella vez, la sirvienta con infinito odio me golpeaba incluso me había dejado cicatrices de cuchillos y algunas marcas de sus uñas en mis manos todo a escondidas de Minato, Naruto me odiaba cada día más porque yo lo llama papa a Minato, yo no era estúpida sabía que esa sirviente le llenaba la cabeza a Naruto diciéndole cosas de mi. Un día estábamos yendo en el auto de Minato hacia la escuela de niños ricos de papi… así es! Odio esa escuela no es por qué no sea inteligente al contrario pero no me gustaban los niños presumidos e ignorante como los ahí y a mí me habían tachado ¨la rarita rosada¨…Habíamos llegado a la escuela y Minato nos despidió con un beso en la frente a cada uno, Naruto se había adelantado adentrarse…ya habían pasado unas cuantas horas y todo el timbre del receso yo me encamine a hacia el patio trasero y recargue mi espalda en uno de los arboles… no sé cómo ni cuándo pero ya habían dos chicos de mi edad parados enfrente de mi insultándome uno de ellos se acercó a mí y me abofeteo yo solo sonreí divertida eso hizo sorprenderlo pero es qué sinceramente mi vida era a los golpes y eso mini cachetada no era nada, cuando el niño me está por volver a golpear solo paso un segundo! En que cerré los ojos y escuche un fuerte sonido de un puño chocando contra algo duro y cuando abrí mis ojos ese niño estaba de sentón el en suelo tapándose la nariz que le sangraba, en eso me di cuenta de que Naruto estaba enfrente de mi dándome la espalda con su puño lleno de sangre. Los esos dos niños miraban con horror y miedo a Naruto , él les ordeno que se largaran y así esos chicos salieron corriendo de ahí se dio vuelta para mirarme y me pregunto si estaba bien yo le había respondido que si también me pregunto si me dolió la mejilla yo le sonreí de forma seca vi como lo saque de onda por mi reacción y le conteste ¨Naruto mi vida ha sido a los golpes¨ él se sorprendió un poco por eso, nos quedamos por uno segundo en silencio cada uno estaba hundido en sus pensamiento esta que yo lo rompí y le había preguntado de que como es donde sabía que estaba yo…Vi cómo se sonrojo pero aun así no cambiaba su mirada seria y me dijo ¨Siempre te ando vigilando…ni-san¨ eso realmente me sorprendió ya que él me odia o eso es lo que pensé me miro devuelta para preguntarme ¨e-es verdad que intentas quedarte con la fortuna de mi padre? Yo había fruncido el ceño me ofendí ante esa pregunta absurda me levante de mi lugar para mirarlo fríamente frente a frente y le conteste ¨no pretendo hacer eso, solo espero hasta poder tener la edad suficiente para poder irme a donde yo quisiera y así dejar de ser una molestia para ustedes, no pretendo robarte nada…¨ el me miro con impresión y me explico todo lo que la sirvienta le había llenado la cabeza diciéndole eso y más, pasaron unos días Naruto y Yo nos llevábamos mejor que nunca con él. Naruto y Minato me daban amor y cariño con ellos pude ser otra persona diferente también tuve el gusto de conocer a Jiraiya Uzumaki el abuelo de naruto y ahora también mío, él había hablado con mi padre para que pudiera llevarme a España para poder aprender mucho más cosas allí yo me sentí emocionada por la idea pero naruto y minato no… porque no querían que yo me alejara de ellos pero yo le pedí a minato que me dejara ir, ya que nunca le pido nada y tampoco acepto sus lujos… solo le acepto su comida, ropa y refugio nada más, Y el termino no muy conforme aceptándolo. Esa misma Salí al parque a caminar sola como siempre y me encamine hacia un árbol y me senté allí estaba tan tranquila hasta que de la nada apareció un niño menor que yo… me pareció demasiado atractivo para su edad creí me insultaría o golpearía pero me hizo algunas preguntas de forma amigable conmigo y yo inconscientemente le respondía también le había contado que me iba a España por un tiempo, y el… el beso! Me mocoso me había robado mi primer beso pero de alguna u otra me encanto termine correspondiéndoselo después de ese inolvidable beso me prometió que jamás me olvidaría y me regalo su bufanda ya que era invierno - la cual hasta ahora la guardo como un tesoro- se levantó y se fue… hasta ahora jamás lo volví a ver, jamás olvidare aquellos ojos negros…todavía no pierdo las esperanzas de volverlo a ver-nunca olvide aquel delicioso beso de mi primer amor-**_

_**Al día siguiente salimos temprano al aeropuerto privado de los Uzumaki pero no sin antes de despedirme de mi padre y mi hermano, Viajamos unas horas en su jet privado, Mi abuelito quería conocerme mejor estableciendo conversación tras conversaciones pero a mí me gusta mucho el silencio…. el comprendió eso y para entretenerme con algo me dio unos cuantos Mangas Yaoi que a la primera no me intereso pero después me gusto y quise aprender más y más eso era una cosa que teníamos en común y hasta ahora la tenemos. Cuando el jet llego a su destino nos dirigimos a su mansión y cuando entre a esa casa él ya tenía todo una habitación y ropa preparada para mí, ese mismo día nos dirigimos a un instituto de niños ricos (otra vez) ahí conocí a Ino Yamanaka una niña rubia de mi edad de ojos azules al principio no me intereso conocerla siempre me mantenía callada e indiferente, siempre hablaba y hablaba de que ella era una estrella pop rockera o algo así, y con pasar del tiempo fui poco a poco abriéndome a ella. También conocí a Tomoyo Akatsuma una niña de 2 años menor que de ojos dorados y cabello negro ella me conto que era escritora de mangas Yaoi y eso realmente me intereso ya que yo le había agarrado el gustito a esas cosas gracias a Jiraiya, esa chica era toda una infantil a la vista de cualquiera pero Ino y yo la conocimos también que al instante supimos que era toda una pervertida pero también esa muchacha sabía todo de ese instituto me favoreció un montón tenerla como mi amiga ya que me servía de algo para hacer algunas maldades para pasar el tiempo. Un día Ino me invito a su casa junto con Tomoyo, ella nos condujo hasta su cuarto y espero a tocar la guitarra… Me encantaba la forma en la Ino tocaba la guitarra eléctrica esos sonido que desprendía me habían vuelto loca quería aprender a tocarla… Cuando mi abuelito me paso a recoger de la Casa de Ino, me subí al auto y en todo el camino me mantuve en silencio pensando en cómo le pediría a mi abuelito una guitarra eléctrica para mí, llegamos a nuestro hogar y caminamos hasta la puerta el entro pero yo no… se volteo para verme y me pregunto si me encontraba bien no le conteste alce el rostro hecho tomate y le dijo ¨abuelito Jiraiya me podrías comprar una guitarra eléctrica por favor!?¨lo dije tan rápido a causa de mi nerviosismo ya nunca le había pedido nada a él ni a Minato ni a nadie, el me miro con una gran sonrisa y me dijo que estaba encantado en regalarme una y así comenzó TODO.**_

_**Con el pasar de los tiempos mi talento había crecido bastante e Ino me había invitado a uno de sus recitales para cantar ¨HEY NOW¨ junto con ella gustosa le respondí que si jamás había pensó que ella fuera tan buena conmigo pero no era como me lo imaginaba esa cuando subí al escenario me puse nerviosa pero no lo demostré al principio íbamos cantando bien pero Ino dejado de cantar y me quería dejar sola cantando quede paralizada en frente de ese enorme publico el cual me alentara para seguir cantando yo decidí terminar la canción sola. Cuando termine el público me aplaudía y ellos me nombraron ¨La gran U.S¨ desde eso momento fui y soy un éxito total gracias a la ayuda de mi abuelo hacia mis propios conciertos…Hoy es el Cumpleaños número 19 de Naruto y he decidido volver para quedarme y cantare Freak the Freak out en el cumpleaños de Naruto usando un disfraz para sorprenderlo… después de casi 10 años! Hoy soy Sakura Uzumaki y regreso a mi hogar. En este mismo momento estoy viajando hacia Japón con mi abuelo Jiraiya**_

* * *

_**Mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki hoy cumplo 19 años soy hijo de Minato Uzumaki unos de los hombres más millonarios y prestigiados del país, mi madre había muerto cuando yo nací y padre le había prometido que me cuidaría muy bien y así lo hizo , Mi apellido es muy respetado y conocidos en todas partes gracias a eso. Soy alto creo que mido 1,86 , tengo excelente cuerpo mis músculos están marcados pero no al modo de exageración y aunque sea algo delgado pienso que tengo buen cuerpo, tengo la piel algo bronceada… soy rubio de ojos azules y en mi rostro tengo unas raras marcar, me parezco demasiado a mi padre y donde quiera que voy me dicen que soy el gemelo menor de Minato eso me resulta gracioso ya que mi padre no aparenta la edad que tiene… soy algo reservado con mi vida privada, me encanta la diversión y la adrenalina por eso Yo y Sasuke; mi mejor amigo y casi hermano para mi Jugamos al futbol… una de nuestra pasiones… eso el algo que tenemos en común y hablando de hermanos.. Yo tengo Una pero no de mi sangre pero si de corazón; Sakura Haruno, pero gracias a mi padre ahora es Uzumaki y a decir verdad al principio no la quería para nada… yo era un niñato cuando la conocí, ella era una extraña de la calle… siempre fue callada y fría con nosotros pero me pareció muy bonita para su edad, Mi padre la había traído de la calle ya que me conto que su madre había muerto cuando ella trato de robarle la billetera del bolsillo cuando él estaba cenando en un restaurant y él le había pedido a ella que lo llamara ¨Padre¨ en modo de agradecimiento y eso me enfurecía y me hacía que la odie más. Había pasado unos días desde su llegada y La sirvienta Yuri me llenaba la cabeza de ella me robaría a mi padre y se quedaría con su fortuna y eso para ser sincero a mí no me gusto para nada en ese momento, Yo siempre la estuve vigilando desde lejos, en casa y en la escuela.**_

_**Un día estábamos tomando viaje hacia la escala junto con ni-san y mi padre, El nos despidió con un beso en la frente al igual que Sakura, yo me había adelantada al salón… no la espere… ese día estuvieron aburridas las clases y por estar hundido en mis pensamientos no me di cuenta de que ya había tocado el timbre del receso y Salí de allí para poder ir al patio trasero en busca de Sakura para poder vigilarla, siempre está sola ella y eso extrañamente me preocupaba ver que no tiene amigos, Cuando llegue a mi destino vi que ella estaba sentada con la espalda pegada a un enorme árbol de cerezos se la veía seria y tranquila perdida en sus propios pensamientos, vi como dos niños se acercaron a ella para insultarla pero ella ni cuenta se dio de eso o no le importó… Fruncí el ceño al ver como uno de esos dos niños le pego una cachetada a Sakura en la mejilla izquierda y ella solo sonreirá divertida no sé por qué pero me enfurecí al instante… no me gusto ver como golpeaban a mi hermana… Así como una flash y hecho una furia llegue a aquel niño y lo golpee en la nariz dejándosela rota y su sangre quedo en mi puño pero eso no me importo, Rápidamente le ordene a esos dos que largaran y así lo hicieron… me di vuelta para ver a Sakura la cual tenía la mirada perdida y la mejilla izquierda roja ante la abofeteada de aquel muchacho, me arme de valor para hablarle por sinceramente me intimidaba su mirada fría y penetrante… Le pregunto si ella estaba bien y le dolió su mejilla pero me sorprendió cuando me dijo que su vida fue a los golpes y esa abofeteada no nada, me sentía un completo idiota al saber que nadie la quería y ahí entendí todo de porque mi padre la había cogido de la calle… ella con la voz perdida me pregunto como yo sabía dónde ella estaba y le respondí con la verdad : ¨Siempre te estoy vigilando … ni-san¨ vi como ella se sorprendió por eso… y yo trate de volver armarme de valor y le pregunte algo más importante… quería saber si de verdad tenía planeado quedarse con mi padre y su fortuna … vi como ella fruncía el ceño y se levantó de repente quedando enfrente mío mirándome con una retadora y me explico que ni tenía intenciones de nada de eso. Y desde ese día mi odio y asco hacia Sakura se fue transformando en Amor y Cariño cada día.**_

_**Vi como ella se transformaba en una persona diferente con Nosotros dos pero con otras personas era seria y fría. Un día vino mi abuelo Jiraiya para conocer a Sakura… El al parecer le cayó bien ella aun siendo reservada y seria…El abuelo hablo con mi padre para poder llevársela a España para que conociera más cosas y ella le encantó la idea pero a mí y a Minato no… No queríamos que se fuera lejos de nosotros pero Sakura le pidió a mi padre que la dejara ir el no muy conforme término aceptando!… Al día siguiente desayunamos tranquilos los cuatros… al pasar las hora ellos ya se tenían que ir. Sakura me abrazo como si fuera la última vez que nos veríamos yo le respondí de la misma manera el abrazo pero no quería soltarla! Y tuve que hacerlo porque mi padre me lo pidió.  
Y así pasaron los años jamás pude comunicarme con ella y hasta ahora tampoco lo he podido hacer… y con el tiempo conocí a Hinata Uchiha una chica hermosa e inteligente, fue amor a primera vista y le pedí que fuera mi novia y ella me confeso que también estaba enamorada de mi… eso me lleno de emoción y alegría al saber que mi amor era correspondido y por Hinata conocí a Sasuke Uchiha y Itachi Uchiha; los hermanos mayores de mi novia, Me hice mejor amigo de Sasuke aunque fuéramos completamente distintos. Y con Itachi nos llevamos demasiado bien somos casi iguales en idiotas y burlones jajá!.. También conocí a Fugaku Y a Mikoto Uchiha los padres de ellos, sinceramente el padre de mi Hinata me da mucho miedo su cara seria y su gruesa voz pero aun así me dejo estar con su hija y me había contado que mi padre y el son amigos desde hace años eso me sorprendió bastante. Cada vez que voy a su casa Mikoto-san cocina de todo y todo lo que hace con sus manos sale delicioso a decir verdad no sé qué le vio a Fugaku-san son tan diferente pero por kami! Él es un amargado y ella es una dulzura jajá pero igual así es el amor; te flecha con la persona que nunca te imaginas…Solo espero que Hinata y yo nunca nos separemos…porque yo no sé qué haría sin ella**_

* * *

Japón 22:30

En una Aeropuerto Privado

Al fin llegamos no abuelito?-dijo Sakura soltando un suspiro de cansancio

si tienes razón –dice el hombre de dos metros de cabellera larga blanca, piel bronceada , rostro con facciones muy maduras ,ojos negros (N/A: no sé cómo describirlo bien u.u ) Jiraiya viste de traje negro con los primeros botones desabrochados dejando ver parte su bien formado pecho, el traje le queda bastante bien la que luce su ejercitado cuerpo- ya no siento mi trasero! –explica con lamento mientras se acariciaba el trasero-

Sakura lo mira sonriendo de forma torcida y negando con la cabeza en eso posa su vista en un hombre con traje negro se dirige a ellos haciendo una inclinación con la cabeza-

Jiraiya-sama donde dejamos sus maletas?-pregunta respetuosamente -

Mmm...-dice mientras se soba la barbilla- déjalas en la mansión de Minato pero que no los vea nadie! Nuestra presencia es una sorpresa – explica emocionado-

Entendido –

abuelito—Llama la peli rosa ganando la atención de Jiraiya – que no es que papa y ne-chan están en el parque? Ahí festejaran el cumpleaños número 19 de naruto-chan? – dice pensativa la peli-rosa

es verdad! Se me había olvidado–

Bueno tengo que ponerme el disfraz está todo preparado verdad? –pregunta Sakura ocultando su emoción

si ahora que lo dices yo quiero ir al baño y falta ya casi media hora para que empiece –dijo Jiraiya mientras Sakura asiente con la cabeza y se van caminando a un baño cercano-

En otro lugar..

En una pequeña casa muy acogedora donde se ve un hermoso parque rodeados de enormes y altos árboles de flor de cerezos y con algunos guardaespaldas…Con los falores encendidos un montón de mesas todas adornadas elegantemente y en frentes de esas mesas se ve un pequeño escenario muy lindo y poco a poco las mesas se van llenando las mesas de gente

dentro de la pequeña y elegante casa…

dobe estás listo?- pregunta con fastidio Sasuke que lleva puesto una camisa azul con los primeros botones abiertos dejando ver parte de su pecho ,un jeas negros y unos zapatos negros dándole un aire rebelde

sisisis ya voy teme … este pantalón no se deja abrochar!- dice enojado maldiciendo ala pobre prenda del otro lado de la puerta-

no lo culpes al pantalón… Que de seguro con todo el ramen que te comes estas gordo… o…no quieres salir porque estas nervioso – dice burlón el pelinegro sonriendo de medio lado-

-¡Yo!? Naruto Uzumaki…Asustado!? JAJA no me hagas reír teme – dice como si fuera obvio Naruto, el rubio va vestido con una camisa blanca y unos pantalones negros y por ultimo zapatos negros-

Hmp Yo no dije que tu estuvieras asustado vamos ya es hora! Oye tu padre dijo que vendría 20 minutos tarde ¿vendrá tu abuelo también?- dice curioso el pelinegro-

si mi padre vendrá algo tarde – dice pensativo- y mi abuelo no aviso que vendría -dice a lo último sonó algo triste el cual el pelinegro se dio cuenta de ello- espero que venga ni-san ya ha-hace ya casi 10 años que no la veo…-dice el rubio sonriendo tristemente -

tienes una hermana?- pregunta el pelinegro ocultando su sorpresa-

si no te conté?-

No qué edad tiene?-pregunto interesado Sasuke

tiene… -estaba por contestar el rubio cuando fue interrumpido por alguien-

Naruto-kun , one-cha, Gaara y Itachi los están esperando afuera y ya está todo listo la cena está por comenzar – dijo una chica, Hinata Uchiha... 18 años; de un metro sesenta de ojos negros ,piel clara como el papel , cabello azul y muy buen cuerpo vestía de un lindo vestido morado hasta las rodillas y unos tacos de punta negro- vamos vamos! –Dijo la peli-azul jalándolo del brazo mientras le sonreirá con infinita dulzura-

sí... Vamos mi vida –dijo mientras le daba un suave beso en la mejilla, haciéndola sonrojar- Vamos teme!

_**(Gracias hermana que inoportuna eres! supongo que después me seguirá contando**_)-el pelinegro suspiro del canción mientras caminaba detrás de la pareja feliz—

afuera en de la puerta de la casa se ve a dos chicos atractivos uno de ellos es Itachi Uchiha; 21 años, ojos negros e igual que su cabello que está amarrado en un cale baja, piel algo bronceada, rostro con facciones maduras y tiene unas líneas raras en la cara y de cuerpo ejercitado; viste una camisa roja y unos pantalones oscuros al igual que sus zapatos y Sobaku No Gaara; 17 años... Cabello rojo y alborotados, ojos verdes que reflejan tranquilidad viste de traje negro y elegante

Valla cuñadito hasta que sales-Dijo divertido Itachi-Te noto nervioso

No sé de qué hablas- Dijo cortante el rubio desviando su sonrojado rostro de lado contrario haciendo reír divertidos a los demás.

Bueno ya vamos a nuestra mesa –dijo Gaara

Todo asintieron con la cabeza en forma de entendimiento y se dijeron a la mesa sin dejar de molestar a Naruto, estuvieron unos segundos allí y les parecía extraño al ver dos sillas de mas en su mesa pero no le tomaron importancia y conversando de cosas sin sentido hasta que su charla fue interrumpida.

Naruto-dice una voz varonil e hizo que todos los presentes en esa mesa se dieran vuelta para ver de quien se trataba pero al instante el rubio se sorprendió y se levantó de golpe de su silla -

Abuelo! – dice feliz mientras camina el que esta solo a unos pasos y lo abraza como si no hubiera mañana -

feliz cumpleaños – dice separando un poco de el- ¡valla si que pasa el tiempo volando pero que fuerte estas! –comento un sonriente Jiraiya apretando el brazo derecho de Naruto sintiéndole los músculos bien formados-

Lose -dijo arrogante el rubio- Mira ella es mi novia-presentando a la peli-azul que esta parada a su lado

Un placer Uzumaki-san – dijo Hinata extendiendo su mano la cual es peli-blanco la toma gustoso-

Naruto esta chica es una hermosura-dijo el pervertido de Jiraiya haciendo sonrojar a Hinata-

Lose- dijo arrogante el rubio- Aquel amargado que vez allí es Sasuke Uchiha y el otro vieja que está al lado es Itachi Uchiha-

Oye!- dijeron ofendidos Sasuke y Itachi-

Y aquel pelirrojo que se ve tranquilo pero en verdad es un loco frenético es Sobaku no Gaara- seguía presentándolos Naruto ignorando lo que el par de pelinegros dijeron-

Oye!-  
Mucho gusto Uzumaki-san –dijeron los nombrados-

Igualmente muchachos-

Oye abuelo-Llama Naruto- no vino sa…

ven siéntate – dice el peliblanco mientras se sientan- te traje un regalo

Así?- pregunta incrédulo el rubio-dónde está?

Si mira allí- explica el Jiraiya apuntando en dirección al escenario-

el rubio extrañado mira hacia aquella dirección y vio cómo se alumbra el escenario y la música en pieza a sonar fuerte en eso una luz alumbra a Sakura usando disfraz; trae un gorro negro y una peluca rubia corto y unas gafas de fondo de botella que tan casi todo su rostro , esta se para en frente del micrófono, peli rosa al ver a Naruto se controló para no ir corriendo a abrazarlo, si no tiraría todo su plan al caño, mientas que el rubio miraba atento a la muchacha incrédulo pensando que una canción era su regalo..

En el escenario.

Music-  
_**  
(Es un público normal, claro nada más que ahí esta Naruto! Y si no le gusta la sorpresa? Que hago… Un momento! Ese es Itachi? Y Esta con Hinata? Ese muchacho-**_ Sakura frunce el ceño viendo a Sasuke que la mira indiferente, el corazón de la peli rosa palpita rápido porque desde el fondo sabe que lo conoce pero no la memoria de ella-_**donde lo he viste… Joder Sakura la canción!-)**_

_-Are you listenin'?_

_Hear me talk, hear me sing_

_Open up the door_

_Is it less, Is it more-cantando se pasea por el escenario-_

_-When you tell me to beware_

_Are you here? Are you there?_

_Is there something I should know?_

_Easy come, easy go-queda en la misma posición que antes-_

_Noddin' your head_

_Don't hear a word I said.-  
I can't communicate,  
when you wait  
don't relatw.  
I try to talk to you  
But you never even knew so,  
What's it gonna be, Tell me can you  
hear me?.  
I'm so sick of it._

_Your attention deficit._

_Never listen_

_You never listen_

_I'm so sick of it._

_So I'll throw another fit._

_Never listen_

_You never listen_

_I scream your name!_

_It always stays the same._

_I scream and shout!_

_So what I'm gonna do now is_

_Freak the freak out._

_Hey!_

_Woah-woah-woah-woah._

_Music-_

Patience runnin' thin, runnin' thin

_Come again_

_Tell me what I get_

_Opposite, opposite_

_Show me what is real_

_If it breaks, does it heal?_

_Open up your ear_

_Why do you think I am here?_

_Keep me in the dark_

_Are you even thinking of me?_

_Is someone else above me?_

_Gotta know, Gotta know_

_What am I gonna do?_

_'Cause I can't get through to you_

_So what's it gonna be?_

_Tell me, can you hear me? (hear me, can you hear me?_

_I'm so sick of it_

_Your attention defecit_

_Never listen_

_You never listen_

_I'm so sick of it_

_So I'll throw another fit_

_Never listen_

_You never listen_

_I scream your name!_

_It always stays the same._

_I scream and shout!_

_So what I'm gonna do now is_

_Freak the freak out!_

_Hey! _

_Woah-woah-woah-woah-woah_

_Woah-woah-woah-whoa_

_Easy come, easy go (x2)_

_Can you hear me?-_Sakura acomoda el micrófono en su lugar y se saca la camisa a cuadrille dejándola a un costado en el piso dejando ver a su bien formado cuerpo. Naruto y los demás quedaron boquiabierta, el rubio se paró de su lugar susurrando ¨ni-san...¨ pero los otros ni escucharon ya que le prestaban más atención a la peli rosa .

_I scream your name!_

_It always stays the same._

_I scream and shout!_

_So what I'm gonna do_

_Now is freak the freak out._

_Hey!-Se saca la peluca y los gafas al mismos tiempo… dejando ver su larga cabellera rosa que esta algo despeinada _

_Woah-woah-woah-woah-woah_

_Woah-woah-woah-woah_

_Now is freak the freak out.(x15)_

_Ohhhhhhhh..._

_I scream your name!_

_But you never listen!_

_Oh you never listen!_

_But you never listen!_

La peli rosa sin esperar más dio un gran salto del escenario y corrió hacia gritando ¨oni-chan¨naruto paraabrazarlo ya que este extendió por completo sus brazos inocentemente .Sakura estando a pocos centímetro salto a hacia él y como si fuera mono enredando sus brazos por el cuello y sus largas pierna blancas enredadas en la cintura del rubio chocleado y sorprendido. Los demás solo los miran con los ojos muy abiertos por otro lado Itachi y Hinata no sabían que ellos dos son hermanos ya que ninguno les cuenta de sus vidas privadas eso es lo impresiona de sobre manera y Sasuke siente que la conoce de alguna parte pero más su mente no lo recuerda pero si su corazón.

Oni-chan/san te extrañe tanto!-dijeron ambos al unísono-estas aquí… Sakura-siguió diciendo Naruto abrazándola más fuerte y acariciando su largo cabello aun sin creerlo-

Si-Dijo la peli rosa sonriendo socarrona estando frente a frente – Me bajas? Me están mirando el trasero y no me gusta- explico Sakura con una vena hinchada en la frente posando su vista en los hombres que tienen un derrame nasal por estar mirando su trasero al instante naruto al escuchar eso reacciono y fulmino con la mirada a los demás haciendo que estos desvíen su mirada.

Cerecito?- Pregunta una voz varonil desde una mesas más atrás haciendo que los presentes de ahí volteen su rostro para ver de quien hablo dejando ver a Minato vestido de traje de oficina-Cerecito!-Grita desconsoladamente el rubio llorando a cascadas y con los mocos saliendo de sus fosas nasales, Jiraiya, Naruto, Sakura y los demás hicieron una mueca de desagrado al ver así la cara del rubio-

Papi-Grito la peli rosa como una niña y salió corriendo de los brazos de naruto para ahora ir hacia los de Minato que ya este los tiene extendidos -

Minato alzo a Sakura en aire y dio giro en forma circular en su lugar y la dejo que los pies de la peli rosa toque el piso y la abrazo como si una Ola gigante arrasara hacia ellos, Naruto camino hacia ellos y se unió Al cariñoso abrazo.  
Jiraiya muy contento ante la ¨hermosa¨ escena hubiera sido hermoso si Minato se hubiera limpiado sus mocos pero no lo hizo y le dio e igual eso asique comenzó a aplaudir seguidos por los demás presentes que también estaban viendo aquella escena, Minato se separó un poco de sus hijos y miro a los invitados-

Queridos amigos hoy después de casi 10 largos años! Hoy mi hija; Sakura Uzumaki vuelve a casa- Grito a todo pulmón el rubio haciendo que los aplausos aumenten y Jiraiya camina hacia ellos sin dejar de aplaudir-Papa te entregue a una niña y me traes a toda mujer!- Dijo Minato con falso reproche y sonando divertido –

Se ve que te aburriste en casa del Abuelo- Dijo incrédulo Naruto apretando el brazo izquierdo de la peli rosa sintiendo los musculos imnotables haciendo que esta sonriendo arrogante-

No tenía con que entretenerme además de los Manga Yaoi que el abuelo me regalo- Dijo despreocupada Sakura encogiéndose de hombre restándole importancia y el peli blanco asintió con diversión la cabeza, Naruto entrecerró los ojos y se le resbalo una gota de sudor por la cabeza Y Minato ensancho los ojos horrorizados.

Papa le enseñaste tus cochinos mangas?-Pregunta el rubio abrazando nuevamente a Sakura y apuntándole con un dedo en forma acusatoria -

no, También le enseñe películas porno-Dijo el pensativo el peli blanco contando con los dedos- Y la lleve a que vea uno en vivo y en directo.

Vamos a cenar? Tengo hambre –Sugirió rápidamente Sakura al ver el aura asesina que desprendía Minato-

S-Sakura-chan tiene razón-dijo Naruto sudando frio-

Valla niños yo tengo unos asuntos que arregla con este viejo- Dijo tétrico el rubio mirando a Jiraiya de forma asesina-

Minato sabes que no puedes conmigo-Dijo arrogante el peli blanco haciendo una pose cool- Vallan ustedes yo tengo que hablar de una cosita con su padre- explico de forma pervertida y minato ya se esperaba de que ¨cosita¨ quería hablar su padre-

Está bien- dijeron los hermanos Uzumaki y se dieron vuelta para caminar a la dirección de su mesa.-Ven Oni-chan te presentare a mi novia y a mis amigos -

Valla ya tienes novia pillin?-Pregunto divertida codeándole las costillas al sonrojado de Naruto que asintió con la cabezo

* * *

Viene hacia acá- susurra Hinata-

Lo sé no te preocupes te ves bien solo hazte la tonta- susurra divertido Itachi-

no hace falta eso ella ya lo es-susurro burlón Sasuke logrando que la peli azul lo fulmine con la mirada pero dejaron de susurrar cuando Sakura y Naruto llegaron a la mesa –(_**Es muy bonita para ser hermana del dobe)-**_pensó el pelinegro mirando con morbo de arriba abajo a la peli rosa-

Sakura-chan ella es Hinata Uchiha mi novia-Dijo Naruto presentando a la peli azul que se paró de su silla al instante seguida por Itachi, Sasuke y Gaara-

_**(Hinata.)-**_pensó Itachi tapándose la boca para no soltar una carcajada al ver que su hermana no se aguantó nada

Hola-Dijo cortante Sakura mirándola de forma penetrarte-

Sakura-chan-Grito Hinata sorprendiendo a Sakura tirándose encima de ella cayendo de golpe al piso Itachi no lo soporto más y de destapo la boca para soltar una carcajada Naruto Sasuke y Gaara levantan una ceja ante reacción de la chica-

Hinata-suelta un suspiro- Ya, no es para tanto mi regreso

Lo es-

_**(ya se conocían?)**_- se preguntan mentalmente Naruto Sasuke y Gaara .

Nunca me escribiste más –Dijo Hinata sentándose en el estómago de la chica mirándola con reproche poniendo sus brazos cruzados a la altura de su pecho-

Lo siento si?- Dijo Sakura apenada rascándose la nuca- ahora bájate-

Está bien-Dijo Hinata que se puso rápidamente de pie y la peli rosa se puso de pie con la ayuda Naruto

Se conocían ya?-Pregunto el rubio-

Si Fui a un campamento de verano con ella –dijo Hinata sonriendo a su novio-

Líder!- Dijo Itachi ya controlando su risa y extendiéndole los brazos de par en par a Sakura que esta lo mira de forma sombría y penetrante que camino hasta él y le dio un coscorrón tan fuerte que le dejo un chicón en la cabeza-

Y eso por q…-

Por a verme echado toda culpa de aquella tarugada que nos mandamos!- Dijo ofendida la peli rosa y viendo como el pelinegro se soba la cabeza adolorido-Es más! Te fuiste y no me avisaste nada!

Lo siento –dijo sonriendo nervioso-

Saku-chan-llamo naruto- Él es Sasuke Uchiha mi mejor amigo, teme ella esa Sakura-

Hola-dijo extendiéndole la mano en forma de saludo y este la tomo sin pensarlo dos veces pero se sintieron algo extraños al sentir sus corazones latir muy rápido ante ese contacto -

Hola Sakura-Dijo córtate el pelinegro mirando sin expresión alguna a la peli rosa—_** (siento que la conozco de alguna parte pero dónde? Donde eh visto esa mirada tan seria y fría...-**_Sasuke dejo de pensar en eso cuando Sakura lo jalo más hacia ella quedando a pocos centímetros de su rostro eso hizo que se sorprendiera y que se sonrojara violentamente su corazón palpitara tan rápido que sentiría que se le saldría del pecho y es que nunca había estado tan así de cerca de alguna chica nada más que con aquella niña que fue y es su primer amor ya que no todavía no perdió la esperanzas de volverla a ver por otro lado la peli rosa sentía lo mismo que el pelinegro pero solo ignoraba lo que sentía, miraba a Sasuke detalla mente el rostro toqueteándole los labios, la nariz, mejillas, y le quitaba el cabello de la cara para verlo mejor y los demás se le desencajo la mandíbula ante la osadía en que lo toca Ya que a Sasuke no le gusta que le manoseen el rostro.

Oni-chan que haces?-pregunta incrédulo naruto-

Examinándolo-

Ya vi-

Entonces para que preguntas?- dijo Sakura sonriendo de forma socarrona al rubio mientras se aleja del pelinegro-Itachi, Hinata... Este es su hermano del que me contaron?-Pregunta curiosa la peli rosa mirando al pelinegro mayor y a la peli azul-

Si-contestaron ambos al unísono- Verdad que está bueno mi hermanito-dijo picaron Itachi mirando a Sakura y moviendo las cejas de arriba abajo-

Hay que admitirlo-dijo Sakura cerrando los ojos y sonriendo de medio lado pero los abrió rápidamente-Dijiste hermanito?-Pregunto sorprendida la peli rosa-

Si tiene 19 es todo un porotito…-Dijo arrogante Itachi haciendo que Gaara Hinata y Naruto se tapen la boca para no reír burlones ante el aura negra y sombría de Sasuke-

No soy un poroto Idiota!-grita exaltado el pelinegro menor – Y a ti que te sorprende mi edad!?- pregunto mirando a Sakura la cual se mantiene tranquila-

_**(Mala idea teme/Sasuke)-**_pensaron Itachi, Hinata y Naruto ellos la conocen tan bien a su peli rosa como es ella y no se mantendrá calla o no se dejara intimidar por la cara de Sasuke, sudaron frio y su frente se sombreo de azul al ver como Sakura tiene los ojos cerrados y está sonriendo falsamente ¨amigable ¨al pelinegro

A mí no me grites si?-Dijo amable sonando amenazante al mismo tiempo que abrió los ojos llenos de un brillo asesino que al pelinegro le hicieron tragar grueso-

S-Sakura-chan él es Sobaku no Gaara –Dijo Itachi cambiando rápidamente de tema y seguir presentándose por otro lado Gaara sonríe nervioso teniendo un le sonrojo en sus mejillas que a Sakura se le hizo muy lindo y camino hacia el para acariciarle el cabello como si fuera perro ya que ella es un poco más alta que el -

Ow que lindo mapachito eres!-

* * *

Fuera del parque ….-

-te dije que la oí cantar-dijo una voz femenina en la vereda del frente-

-enserio tú crees que La gran U.S este aquí en Japón- pregunto otra voz femenina

-si lo creo no soy tonta la oí cantar dentro de este parque privado-

-entonces que esperamos? Vamos a llamar a las demás! -

si tienes razón-

* * *

Cuando Naruto termino de presentarle los amigos a Sakura, Minato y Jiraiya ya había llegado a la mesa y empezaron a comer y conversaban de que saldría dentro de unos días a divertirse un rato, Sakura le mandaba mirando asesinas a Sasuke por cómo se había atrevido a gritarle desde que ella aprendo karate, kendo y boxeo desde ahí jamás dejo que alguien se atreviera a golpearla o a gritarle. Minato se veía muy contento de que la peli rosa este de vuelta con ellos ya su padre le dijo que eran esas ¨cositas¨ importantes que tenía que hacer por unos meses en sus vacaciones, Todos estaba comiendo muy a gusto su cena pero miraban incrédulo a Sakura y a Naruto que solo se dedicaban a comer ramen ahora _–según ellos ya notaron el parecido entre esos dos- ._

Oni-san-dijo naruto llamando la atención de Sakura que lo mira curiosa-Cuanto tiempo te quedaras?

Vine a quedarme para recompensarte estos años que me fui -

y porque se fue Sakura-san?-pregunta curioso Gaara haciéndola tensar a Sakura que agacho su mirada y que su flequillo tape sus ojos cosa que notaron todo-

Son de confianza naruto?-

Lo son-dijo triste el rubio-

Sakura no tienes que…-Iba a decir Minato pero la peli rosa no dejo que terminara su frase-

No. Si son de confianza entenderán- dijo fríamente sin levantar su mirada haciendo sacar de onda a los demás-Yo soy adoptada… Minato no es mi verdadero padre pero fue muy amable conmigo sacarme de las calles frías de Japón aun sabiendo que intente robarle la billetera. Mi verdadero apellido es Haruno pero le pedí a Minato que lo cambiara al suyo- Sakura se muy el labio inferior tratando de seguir explicando –Mi padre abandonó a mi madre cuando quedo embarazada de mi dejándonos en la calle y yo… yo robara para poder sobrevivir, Cuando tení 6 años mi madre cogió una rara enfermedad terminal no podíamos pagar el hospital y ese mismo día yo Salí del hospital para robarle a alguien para poder pagar esa cuota , Vi a Minato en uno de los restaurantes más lujoso y me adentre a escondidas para robarle pero un mesero me había atrapado… minato se dio cuenta de mi intención pero aun así fue muy amable conmigo e insistió en ir al hospital conmigo y pagar esa cuota pero cuando llegamos al hospital le habían dicho que mi madre había muerto – dijo de forma seca y siguió-Ella le dejo mis papeles a Minato y el me llevo a su casa. Ahí conocí a Naruto el al principio me odio porque era una extraña no le hacia la contra ya que tenía razón…

Sakura-dijo Naruto sintiéndose triste y culpable-

Y con el tiempo el odio de Naruto se fue transformando en amor… nos empezamos a llevarnos bien. Cuando cumplí 12 años conocí A Jiraiya el Abuelo de él y ahora mío… El propuso llevar a España-Sasuke ensancho los ojos ante eso-_**(España? Aquella niña que conocí también se fue a España!-**_el pelinegro seguía escuchando atento no sabe porque pero le interesaba escuchar más sobre el relato de Sakura- Y a mí me encantó la idea pero no a minato y a naruto pero termino aceptando la idea de Jiraiya…. Y me fui lo antes posible…. Y ahora eh vuelto para quedarme-dijo rápidamente levantando su rostro los demás notaron que tenía la mirada perdida y sin brillo alguno-

Cerecito- Dijo serio Minato llamando la atención de los chicos- Padre no es el que abandona sino el que creía -

Minato-san tiene razón Sakura-chan-Dijo amigable Itachi animando un poco el intenso ambiente que se creó-O-Oye donde están Ino y Tomoyo?- Dijo nervioso y curioso cambiando instantáneamente de tema…-

Las deje en Es….-

Sakura/-sempai!-Gritan una voces femeninas – te encontramos-

Sakura al reconocer esa voces femeninas y chillonas la rodeo una aura asesina haciendo que a los presentes en la mesa y a las chicas que estaban a dos pasos de ella dejando sus pies al aire palecieran.

Acá me siguieron malditas?-Pregunta tétrica la peli rosa apuntándoles con un tenedor -

No-Dijo rápidamente Tomoyo que viste de un jeans negros combinado con una camisa blanca de tirantes y una botas marrones y su cabello largo negro lo trae amarrado en dos coletas altas-

Fue Tomoyo!-Dijo Ino rápidamente sintiéndose intimidada por la mirada asesina de Sakura, la rubia trae puesto una falda negra y una camisa sin mangas rosada y unas botas largas negras y su cabello lo trae suelto – te puso in rastreador en tu celular! Y queríamos estar contigo!-

Gracias Ino-dijo con sarcasmo la pelinegra haciendo que a chicos se le resbale una gota de sudor por la nunca por lo que esas dos hicieron para poder estar con Sakura la cual está por caminar para matarlas a los golpes pero algo detuvo su paso-

Ino-chan!-Grita un feliz y emocionado Itachi parándose de golpe de su asiento, camino hasta la rubia sonrojada y la abrazo fuertemente-

Itachi!-Dijo sorprendida Ino correspondiéndole el abrazo, Sakura rodeo los ojos con fastidio y Tomoyo negó con la cabeza divertida los demás levantaron una ceja mostrándose incrédulos-

Me harán vomitar-Dijo la peli rosa -

Quienes son cerecito?-pregunta Minato mirando curioso a las chicas que acaban de llegar en busca de su cerecito.

La rubio tarada es mi mejor amiga al igual que esta pelinegra infantil también los es, son amigas del instituto que fui en España-Dijo indiferente Sakura encogiéndose de hombros restándole importancia-

Oye!-dijeron ofendidas Ino y Tomoyo por como las presento-

Ow mira qué lindo mapachito eres!- dijo melosa la pelinegra acercándose a Gaara que esta sonrojado mientras Tomoyo lo abraza por los hombros refregando su mejilla con la de el-

Verdad?-Dijo Sakura mostrándose divertida-No perviertas al niño Tomoyo!-

Sem…-

Mira allí están vez que tenía razón!-grito una voz femenina que provenía de la entrada al parque haciendo que los presentes que estaban en la mesa volteen su rostro hacia esa dirección, Sakura e Ino ensancharon los ojos horrorizadas viendo a toda una multitud de chicas de tan solo 14 o 15 años estaban con fotografías enorme de ellas dos; Ino sonriendo de manera tierna en la foto de fondo rosa que esta con su cabello suelto y bien penado lleva un pantalón de blanco ceñido al igual que las botas cortas marrones y una camisa sin mangas ceñida de color rosa, En la otra Foto de fondo color azul se ve a Sakura sonriendo arrogante con una guitarra eléctrica del color de sus ojos y con el cabello suelto y despeinado lleva puesto un pantalón de cuero ajustado al igual que su camisa sin mangas color blanca y para finalizar unas tipo zapatillas blancas, Las fans gritan como locas los nombre artísticos de esas dos mientras golpean y patalean a los poder guardaespaldas. Naruto, Itachi, Gaara, Sasuke y Hinata quedaron boquiabiertos y Tomoyo bufa molesta al ver que esas chicas tienen algunos Mangas Yaoi creados por ella. Pero cambio su reacción al ver que esa multitud logro entrar y corrían hacia ellas como si fueran carne o alguna prenda que está a la moda

Cerecito corre!- Grita alterado Minato al ver como corrían hacia su hija y sus amigas. Sakura fue la primera que reacciono y salió corriendo a todo terreno.-

Ino-chan!-Grita Itachi se acercó rápidamente hacia la rubia que no reacciona para nada y la tomo de la mano y corrió en dirección contraria de donde se fue Sakura-

Gaara-chan-Dijo aterrada la pelinegra haciéndose la tonta tomándole la mano al pelirrojo y lo llevándoselo de allí como si fuera un trapo. Las fans locas se dividieron en tres grupos y cada grupo se fue en cada dirección en que sus ídolos se fueron dejando a dos rubios, una peli azul y un pelinegros muy confundidos e impresionados por lo que acaba de suceder.

**_(y esta porque se llevo a__ gaara?)_**-Piensan Sasuke y Naruto haciendo que se le resbale una gota de sudor al no saber por que esa pelinegra se llevo a su amigo arrastras-

Por qué estas niñas persiguieron a Sakura-san y a sus amigas?-Pregunta Hinata saliendo de su shock y mirando a Jiraiya que se muestra divertido-

Yo también quiero saber eso-dijeron Minato y Naruto-

Bueno verán.. Hice a mi cerecito una estrella pop-rock y Ino también es una como ella y Tomoyo es una de las mejores creadoras de Manga Yaoi por eso es amiga de Sakura ya que ella le encantan sus mangas-Explico con seriedad el pelo blanco asintiendo con la cabeza varias veces haciendo que a los otros cuatros se les resbale una gota de sudor por la nuca.

Vamos a buscarlos-Sugirió Minato-Ya es hora de irnos a casa

Está bien… Hinata y Naruto vallan a buscar a Ino yo iré a buscar a Tomoyo y tu Sasuke ve por Sakura y tu Minato ve a buscar el automóvil -Ordeno Jiraiya -

de acuerdo- dijeron la linda pareja tomando camino hacia donde se Itachi con Ino -

Nos vemos en el estacionamiento-dijo el pelinegro yendo por el lugar hacia donde se fue Sakura -

No confió en el por qué le dijiste que valla por mi cerecito?-dijo con reproche el rubio mirando como Sasuke se aleja de ellos dos-

Uno: tu cerecito esta grande para que la vigiles y dos porque yo sé una cosa que tú no sabes- dijo divertido el peliblanco-

qué es? Dime-Dijo impaciente Minato el también quiere saber esa cosa que su padre sabe

no-

dime-

no-

dime-

que me digas viejo!-

que no niñato berrinchudo!-

**CONTINUARA...  
QUE LES PARECIO? ALGO CORTO?XD ESO SE PUEDE ARREGLAR!  
BUENO ESPE QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO  
ADIOS CUIDENSE!**


End file.
